ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ringing Bell/Transcript
The movie opens with a lamb named Chirin living an idyllic life on a farm with many other sheep. Chirin is very adventurous and tends to get lost, so he wears a bell around his neck so that his mother can always find him. And he had his best friend, Bella. His mother, Milly, and two sheepdogs, Jeffro and Keamy warns Chirin that he must never venture beyond the fence surrounding the farm because a huge black wolf lives in the mountains and loves to eat sheep. Chirin is too young and naive to take the advice to heart until one night the wolf enters the barn and is prepared to kill Chirin, but at the last moment, the lamb's mother throws herself in the way and is killed instead. The wolf leaves, and Chirin is horrified to see his mother's body. Unable to understand why his mother was killed, he becomes very angry and swears that he will go into the mountains and kill the wolf. He leaves alone, and when he finally comes upon the wolf he challenges him to fight. The wolf simply ignores him and walks away, and Chirin follows. This continues for some time, and Chirin realizes that the only way he can fight the wolf is by becoming strong like him. After much begging, the wolf relents and tells Chirin he will train him, knowing that Chirin intends to kill him one day. Chirin's training lasts well into his adulthood, and by this time he has become a vicious killer and views the wolf as his father. Together they travel the mountains, killing indiscriminately. One night the wolf takes Chirin to the farm where the lamb was born. Chirin claims not to remember it, saying that his home is on the plains with the wolf. The wolf watches while the ram graphically fights the farm dogs, then watches Chirin enter the barn, where the terrified sheep have gathered, while the wolf waits outside. Chirin spots a very young lamb that strongly resembles himself, cowering in the middle of the barn, and as he approaches, the lamb's mother throws herself in the way. Struck by this similarity to his past, Chirin is startled and confused and leaves the barn without killing the sheep. When the wolf demands to know why Chirin tells him that he can't bring himself to do it. The wolf walks towards the barn to do the job himself, and Chirin begs him to spare the sheep. When the wolf will not listen, Chirin becomes furious and charges at him. After a brief fight, Chirin impales the wolf on his horns. The wolf expresses his gratitude and pride for Chirin and dies. Chirin is saddened but turns to the sheep in the barn, who quickly shut the door. When Chirin tries to tell them that he grew up on the farm, none of the sheep believe him, saying that such a terrifying animal could not be one of them. Bella however, opens the door and studies Chirin carefully, recognizing him as he was a little lamb, and seeing that he still has the same eyes and same bell, she says "It is you!" This made the sheep and two sheepdogs realize that Chirin was one of their kind, reunites and hail him as a hero. After assimilating into this new culture, Chirin becomes a hero of the sheep and marries Bella.